Why not?
by Aominecchi
Summary: Everything is just so boring and uninteresting for Kise. It's all fake, even himself. No one will ever see him for who he really is. Until love finds it's way into his heart and does what it does best. Do a complete 180 on a person and have them experience how great it is when you're noticed and truly given a chance for just who you really are. KisexMomoi! I don't own Kurobasu!


_Why not?_

Love seriously has to be the weirdest thing on the planet. I mean how a person can do a complete 180 in just one day about everything they've believed in and knew to or at least seem to not exist. To then exist right before their eyes, makes no sense…

Ever since Kise Ryouta entered elementary school, he knew, could tell, and most of all believed in everything to be fake. Girls' feelings, guys' friendships, his own parents "appreciation" or "praise" was something merely, inevitably, fake. From being bullied due to looking/being as cute as a girl, to then being praised from girls and envied by guys in middle school was something that was so ridiculously ironic. It was so simply illogical, that it's too stupid to say illogical, it was just simply stupid. Life for Kise Ryouta was always filled fake laughter, smiles, pure boredom, uninteresting topis or conversations, and unsatisfying daily life events. Worst of all though were the people, oh God the people just simply fucking blew. Seriously, why did he have to be so effortlessly talented in like one of the one damn job's that has to be paired with numerous fucking people. With all these people back to back, everyday, non-stop, he finally concluded that no one will ever be able to see him for him…

Kise never enjoyed anything in life except basketball and the biggest exception he ever came across to give a chance to open up his heart to, his precious, irreplaceable friends, the GoM. Ever since God fated Aomine into accidently bumping his head with a basketball, life for Kise has been surprisingly…tolerable. Kise found himself sincerely happy, excited, hopeful, and interested in life for the very first time. He found friends who wouldn't tease or hate/envy him for looking too good. He could fit in and not be judged for his appearance. He would be judged on pure hard work and effort. The feeling of knowing that he can't predict what exactly is going to happen, unless he tries is so satisfyingly enjoyable. Kise couldn't really ask for more. Well if he could get less fan girls, stupid pointless love-letters, stares, envied atmospheres, and the chance to someone knowing the real him, that would just be great. Sadly it's too unrealistic and frankly just impossible. No girl could ever really know him. Nor was he confident he could even open up much to her even if she did exist.

What he didn't realize is that, that someone who he didn't even realize till freshman year of high school, was with him the entire time throughout middle school. Momoi Satsuki the genius data-base, women's intuition packed basketball manager was the perfect girl for him. She's stunningly beautiful. The way her unique, long, pink hair flowed with every breeze. The way she could calmly devise a plan for anything. How she was so nice, sincere, and tolerable/patient with everyone, well mostly due to the practice she has with Ahomine, was still incredible. She had the perfect personality for him. Her looks were better or in the least on par with a super model. Her grades were always nonetheless the best or at least top 3 in the entire school. She was girly, tomboyish when needed, adaptable, child-like, and cute in every way possible. From her smooth pale skin to her perfect figure, she was a person any man would die for. Someone who wouldn't quit and most of all someone you could trust and love with the confidence that you could succeed in this love purely off of the love she would give you. Momoi was one of a kind and someone who was honestly undeserving of Kise. But then again when it comes to love, being undeserving is only something your lover can truly decide. To top it all off was pretty much that she was like and treated like Kise in the past and present. She's well respected, envied, acknowledged, and all around the girl Kise just needed to fall in love with. Sadly he didn't even realize the possibility. Or was he maybe in love her with, just the love was too unfamiliar to be noticed? Just when seeing how that could possibly even attempt to play out, falling in love with her was well, merely impossible… Till that one surprising, 180 degree turning afternoon…

"_Hey! Ki-chan could you come out with me this Saturday?! I need a guy's opinion and frankly Dai-chan completely has no taste. Plus even if he did I mean he's such an ass that he wouldn't care enough to tell me what actually looks good."_

"_Uhhhh sure I don't see why not. I don't have any photo shoots for about a week or so anyway. What time? Ahhh sure that's fine. Yea sure, see ya then."_

Ughhhhhh shit today's Saturday. I completely forgot that I had to meet Satsuki… Wait I just said Satsuki didn't I? I wasn't ever on a first name basis with my old manager was I? Weird though, the name's beautiful and just rolls off the tongue. Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki, pffft it really is a cute name. Wait what the fuck is this? I sound like a high school girl saying her crushes' names over and over in different tones while giggling after. Geez, every time it involves _her_ I'm always doing something weird, stupid, or just completely not _me_. Anyway, lemme just pick out this outfit already, thank goodness I have such good, clean, and ready-to-go model clothes in my closet. They're completely stylish and practically ironed already. Yosh! Let's get going to see Mo-… Satsuki… As I thought… It really just beautifully rolls off the tongue…

"Oi! Sat-Momoichhi! Sorry I'm late." Wow seriously? I can't believe she's even prettier now. I thought there was a limit to how cute she could be. Ahhh there it is again, that hair flocking in the breeze is just so visually soothing... Why the hell am I thinking about her like this. Please it sounds like I like her, in love with her. Ha! Like I could ever really love a person. Plus if she even really knew the slightest bit of the real me, she'd hate me and be disgusted at how _ugly_ I really am.

"Ahh Ki-chan thanks for coming! Also don't worry about it if you were late it'd be by what, two minutes? You're in no way late like Ahomine being an hour late for God's sake. So, let's get going since I'm sure someone as busy as you, must have something else way more important than to just tag along with me all day."

"Ahh really it's no problem. I have nothing else to do anyway. Plus being with you is rather soothing." Did I just really say that? Wow, yup, seriously, every damn time it's just something so unexpected happening. At least I always enjoy it… I think…

"Oh then great! I'm glad you enjoy spending time with me. I'm always being told the opposite by Ahomine. Sulking and pouting while saying that just made her look so cute it was impossible to not stare, smile and laugh. "Oi Ki-chan! Don't laugh! Dai-chan is such as ass sometimes! He's so stupid! Don't you turn into him! I like you the way you are so stay like that!"

Who would've thought Kise was so simple minded that he'd blush and be so happy from just a small yet so earnest and sincere compliment.

While walking through the mall the couple but of course had many wandering eyes and whispers being spread amongst at the speed of light as if there were at an all-girl high school during 'gossip hour.' They could even here squeals and remarks of negativity towards Momoi for walking with the model. They of course made it so that she could hear but Momoi never reacted. She got that a lot at Touou when walking with Aomine all the time so it's completely normal like breathing to her. She couldn't help that she was such good friends with such great guys. She knew she had to have some kind of catch since being so lucky to have them in her life with normality and ease that it was completely worth it. Although the silence and remarks were getting heavier so someone had to break it thankfully Kise manned up just in time in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Sorry about these fang girls of mine with their rude remarks. I'd say something just if I do too much I don't wanna ruin my reputation and get fired. Also sorry you have to even go through this with me when all you want to do is make sure you look beautiful for your event."

"It's fine Ki-chan! Plus I'm the one who dragged you out and I understand about your job completely. Having you in my life is completely worth it. I expect and of course am not bothered by all those clueless girls at all. But honestly I'm relieved. I always could tell when you wanted to say something or was repulsed by the idea of doing something. Sadly I couldn't tell the reason behind it. You always seemed so cheery, and happy-go-lucky. But frankly you're quite the opposite. You just do it to kill time, get by, make easy money, and take advantage of what life gives you on your self-silver platter. Honestly it's smart and convenient just it seemed…seemed just too lonely."

Kise's eyes could easily be seen bursting from his head. Never in his life did he ever think anyone could decipher him so…so…exact that he'd in no way rebuttal out loud or at least in his mind saying, yea that's what you think. Being so shocked he didn't even notice the thump his chest had produced due to that last statement. Without saying something for a while, Momoi finally broke the silence.

"Ah sorry did I say something too personal, off, or offending?"

With yet another long pause due to still being stunned he finally replied. "No, just, I couldn't believe that someone other than _maybe _Akashicchi could tell I was completely different from how my _true_ personality. Not to mention that crazy women's intuition you have too. So what do you think of me, the real _me."_

"Honestly I feel that the way you are is rather… (With this quite long pause, Kise couldn't help but at the same time think, yup I knew she, let alone anyone would really like my true personality) great. You being you is how it should be. Not liking everyone and everything is life. You can't like and get along with everything and everyone. Hating things more than liking things is just a typical teenage life. I _like_ your personality a lot. I was only disappointed in the fact that you wouldn't show it at all or to at least _someone_." That little twinkle of light that shined in here eyes when looked directly at Kise in the eye. While saying that last line showed how much she, at least and long last someone really did care...

Yet leaving him stunned with wide eyes again, he couldn't help but have that one line repeat again and again in his mind. _'I like your personality a lot… I like your personality a lot… I like your personality a lot…'_

"T-… Thanks Momoicchi. I'm uhhh, I'm grateful that you think of me like that."

Thinking about it more and more caused him to just blush deeper and deeper. Farther and wider going from ear to ear till you thought he was honestly just about to die from having a fever. He finally felt that thump go non-stop causing an immense amount of sweat coming out of his body. Feeling like this was just too unfamiliar, that it was terrifyingly enjoyable.

... Is this love? I… Shit I wish I at least had a first love so I could tell if I was honestly in love or just too overwhelmingly embarrassed at being so happy to be truly seen by a person.

With Momoi noticing that he's quite flushed and embarrassed caused her to actually blush and realize she's being a bit too personal and perceptive of Kise. She didn't even notice that she took his _data_ so deep that she investigated his true self. She only really did it for basketball use. Never has she used her skills for personal use. It just wasn't her business to really know a player outside of basketball like this. What was more shocking is that it was Kise and no one else. She felt a sudden, sweet thump in her chest when thinking about the blonde so much. His favorite fragrance, most preferred activities, food, people, almost anything in general she realized she knew. Hell, even his favorite boxers to wear during actual games. God she's so innocently air-headed that she didn't realize she didn't just want to know Kise as a friend, but more than that, so much more. She knew these things to grow close to love him and have a chance with him. Knowing he rejects all the girls who just obsessively gawk over him without even properly researching him would lead to her downfall is she did the same approach. Thank God he hasn't asked her any personal questions or had her subconsciously point out that she just knew too much about him.

Although, the cutest and funniest thing about this scenario isn't the fact that they're quiet, making faces, spacing and freaking out. It was the simultaneous 'Wait, huh'?! That they said so loud within their minds that they practically yelled it out, because they simply just realized that they're in love with the other. Quick thoughts of kissing, touching, sex, love, or anything intimate with the beautiful other was too embarrassing and inappropriate to think of while being in the middle of a shopping mall.

"Ahhh Satsuki, can we go uhhh get something to eat over there somewhere!?"

With that first name subconsciously leaked out. He noticed a quick jerk of her face and neck followed by a huge blush of red going from ear to ear.

"Satsuki?! Ki-chan since when did you call me anything other than Momoichhi?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I made a mistake. I-I- uhhh just….… Nice weather today right?" Jesus! The fucking weather's nice? Seriously I'm honestly pathetic. I wouldn't even date myself after that line.

While bursting out laughing, causing this to ease her previous nervous and embarrassed self, she can finally calm down and reply after that.

"Seriously Ki-chan? The weather? Pffffffffffffft I mean come on! What kinda line was that? Your chances of dating me are soooooo over!" Saying that so confidently while of course in a joking manner with that cute wink, was way too cute and enjoyable. So enjoyable that she didn't even notice the mistake and future events being opened in possibility due to that one little line.

"So I have or rather _had_ a chance to date you?"

"Ahh! Of course! I li-…" With her eyes widening and neck twisting in such a speed even Aomine couldn't match, she burst in the color red from ear to ear yet again. Why did she have to go and say that? I mean she just confessed right?! Well Kise is an airhead she thought. Then again she knows that's his _split_ personality for everyone else. Shit!... With that sinking in, she knew he could tell with ease that it was a confession.

"Ano… Momoi- no, Satsuki."

Causing her to jerk up and turn around due to being called by her first name worked yet had Kise see how embarrassed she really is.

"I know this isn't what we really expected to happen. I mean we came to shop and all we've done is just…realize…we've been in love with each other since Teikou even if it was just a little bit back then. I-I-I really like you too! I love you! I've never felt like this but this is so not that bullshit 'in the moment talk'. I've never been interested, out of character, relatively happy, and of course never been in love with a girl in my entire life! But I know that something is making me say this. Something so important just couldn't be brushed aside and ignored. I know this is so unexpected but I-I want to go out with you! I don't know why you would ever go out with someone like me but please consider it?! I'm stupid, annoying, lazy, depressing, girly-looking, boring, plain on the inside, a fake and many other things. But I, I swear if there's anything good out of me now or at least to come. It's that I'll just honestly be able love you till no end.

Satsuki really couldn't help but be stunned and emotionally confined with happiness and laughter that she had to laugh it off. Causing Kise to become more uneasy and spout more nonsense on why I shouldn't go out with him and why this, why that, was so cute and funny that it calmed her down so much. She even thought if he was doing this on purpose to have the people who were staring, walking by, and listening to focus solely and only laugh at him for her sake. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, either way it was the sweetest intentional/unintentional thing/confession she's ever received in her life. She knew if she brushed this aside as a joke or for latter, she'd regret it the rest of her life. She had to say something to have him shut up and be happy for once. Yes to just be happy, to just be smiling, maybe even cry tears of joy for that someone in his life who wasn't fake nor clueless, but just really happy to want to be and know _him_. To want him and know him with an unmatchable amount of love was something that he needed. She knew she could do it. Why she was so confident that she could do it, was purely because if she did that, he'd always be by her side till the day they shall once die, hopefully in each others arms.

She simply grabbed him tight and kissed him quickly, gently, sweetly and lightly enough to have him look up and stop yapping. Knowing she caught his attention. She simply had to answer on why she simply loved this just regular typical problem filled teenager. With him filling up with tears knowing that he's realized she's accepted him completely for who he is. And that he's already accepted her for how great she is. She found that simple answer as to why she loves him and this cute, honest, hopeful, ever-lasting _simple_ love…

"Why not?"

* * *

I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE JUST PURE FANDOM WRITTEN FICTION HERE! TOTAL DISCLAIMER OWNING ANYTHING WITH THE CHARACTERS/TITLE!

* * *

Hi! So this time I wrote one shot on Kise and Momoi. I really love this pairing so much! It's honestly such a cute pairing and well no one has done it except misoberry. Honestly I wanted to write this a long time ago just I couldn't get a real scene/scenario/story in my head. I hate misoberry for writing it first -_- but I also love misoberry for writing it first Lol. I read "Soft" for like the 5th time last night lol and decided to write this last night within a span of I'd say 30 minutes haha. I hope you guys liked this. Also if you want to read my other story on AoMomo it's here on fanfiction as well. Review if you'd like! Thanks misoberry for yet an inspiring, cute story! I always get in the right mood to write after your stories! Keep updating I'm a huge fan! LoL...


End file.
